NPC Stories
by FadingBehindEyes
Summary: Chapters for every NPC that's not boring! Yay, a story for the back characters of Filgaia!
1. Roswell

Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Arms 3 or the awesome NPC's.

I made another random story!

The NPC's need some attention! They're all so weird so I'm dedicating a story to them. Each of them is going to have their own chapter.

**Roswell-Laxisland:**

Virginia was talking to a villager in Laxisland.

"Do you know where the nearest restaurant is?" she asked.

"I don't think aliens have restaurants," said the man.

Virginia was irritated as she awkwardly scratched her arm. "I'll ask you again. Is…there…a…restaurant…around…here…in…Laxisland…"

The man gave his usual big white smile. He had dark blue eyes that complemented his bluish-black hair. An orange scarf hung off his neck in a usual bouncy manner. He wore a brown leather jacket and white pants which showed off his muscular build.

This man was no other than Roswell Newmexico. (XD Laughs until brain falls out of ear. –Drops dead-)

"Aliens…"

"Uh, can you think of anything else BUT aliens?" asked Virginia.

"Yo, what's with those pink cheek things?" said Jet.

(The pink cheek thing Jet is talking about usually appears when a female anime character is acting cute or is blushing. It's usually the pink ovals that appear on their cheeks.)

"I try," said Roswell. "Ok, I tried but my mind drew a blank."

"We just want to ask you where the nearest restaurant is," said Virginia.

"Are you part alien?" asked Roswell.

"Do I look part alien!" Virginia screamed.

"No, but you act like it," he said, still bouncy as ever.

"**UHHHHH!**" her eyes bulged straight out of her head. She waved her finger menacingly. "Listen here, aliens are **NOT REAL!** Everything you know right now is **NONEXISTANT! **No one in the land of Filgaia **IS AN ALIEN! ** You are **WASTING YOUR TIME!** You are **WASTING OUR TIME!** Everyone **HATES YOU. I HATE YOU! **You are the most **ANNOYING **and **STUPID **person **I HAVE EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER , EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER MET! Why don't you get the point! ALIENS ARE NOT REAL!**"

She regained her breath with her arms still at her side. Roswell stood like a limp noodle staring at Virginia.

"Geez Ginny, let's just go ask someone else, yo," said Jet. Even HE was scared of her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders before things could get ugly and dragged her off. Gallows and Clive followed them as Virginia left two trails in the gritty sand.

They disappeared around the corner. And Roswell finally noticed they were gone. The pep left him. The bounciness left his scarf. The pinkness in his cheeks faded as his eyes lost their darkness and became pale. He collapsed on a crate, running his hands in his hair.

"_Aliens are not real…"_

Tears patted the box.

"_Everything I believed in is nothing."_

He picked himself up before anyone could see him. He walked from behind the alley.

"Roswell…"

He looked up to a blond woman who usually stood outside the inn.

"Roswell, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nalice."

She was nice. She never snapped at him once. But that didn't change anything.

It got dark, but it always was in Laxisland. Roswell checked into the inn.

He got into his room and shut the door behind him. He crawled into bed and fell asleep right then and there.

Hours passed as he drifted well into sleep. A weird noise flew overhead as his eyes clicked open immediately. He ran outside and a bright light hover overhead. He shielded his eyes with his hand as he peered up into the sky.

Roswell ran out of the way as a disk-like ship landed, shaking on impact.

"Oh my god," Roswell ran a full circle around the ship. "It's an actual UFO."

He tried to regain his breath as the door opened and landed on the ground. A man walked out. He had steel blue hair that slanted back. His eyes were cold and ice colored, but Roswell was too busy not breathing.

"Oh my god, you are real," said Roswell.

"Uh, yeah, can you tell me where the nearest restaurant is?" asked the man.

"You're an alien," said Roswell.

"Yeah, can you tell me nearest restaurant is? I need to like, hurry back." he said.

"You're an alien," said Roswell.

"You can stop now. I just want to know where the nearest restaurant is."

Roswell was hypnotized. "You're an alien."

"Come one, quit messing around and tell me where the god freaking restaurant is," he said.

"You're an alien," he said.

The man closed his sharp eyes in thought. "Sir, you have forced me to strike you."

He punched Roswell hard in the cheek, knocking him back. Roswell got up rubbing his cheek.

"You're an alien."

"Oh screw this," the man stomped back to his UFO. "Screw you, I'm finding another restaurant."

The UFO hovered as it was about to take off.

"You're an alien."

The aerial speaker came from the UFO. "Go #! yourself!"

It flew away into the stars.

Roswell had that big smile on his face as he made his way into the inn.

…

The morning came in like a lamb. Virginia walked up to Roswell. She had talked to Nalice the night before and found out what happened to him.

"You probably don't want to see me, but I'm here to say I'm sorry. What I said probably ruined you."

"An alien punched me," that was all he said.

"Oh well, guess he's back to normal," said Clive. They shrugged it off and left.


	2. Pike

**Pike-Claiborne**

Pike was on his way to a new job. Sadly, he packed up. Among those belongings were his memories, stored away like a valuable memory.

"Pike, you're grown up now," he thought.

He was an intern for an exploration group, but he was soon to hop on a train and go to places far beyond his comprehension.

But for now, his first stop was Claiborne. The train stopped at Midland. He was then escorted by a drifter group the team paid for.

He looked to the side, "Hey, I remember you!"

"No you don't," said the white-haired lad.

"No, you helped me get out of the ruin a few months ago." said Pike.

"Jet, do you know him?" asked Virginia.

"No, he's just crazy," said Jet. "Why is your hair green, anyway?"

Clive elbowed him angrily, "Watch your mouth, Jet."

"Whatever. Here's your stop, loser." said Jet.

Pike ignored the comment and got his luggage. He was finally at his new life.

"You must be the new intern," said Becky. "Dessiney has been waiting for ya. Maybe ya should get some rest after a long journey."

Pike nodded yes and walked into the saloon. Myra stood behind the counter.

"What ya want?" she growled.

"I'm the new intern expected here," he said.

"Great, a scrub, Martina, get this scrub a room," she spurted.

"Yes," she said. She ran over to pick up his luggage.

"No, I'll do it," said Pike. The little girl didn't respond; she just walked over to the room, opening the door. Pike knew what she thought.

He remembered a day where he was free and the sun shone such bright colors. He remembered climbing the hills and rolling back down. He remembered what it felt to be around adults, the difficult words, the embarrassing glances.

The girl dashed as quickly as she can down the stairs.

Pike started unloading his belongings. "She must be scared to have a mom like that."

He walked down the stairs. Only three people stood in the room. Those people were Myra, Martina, and himself. He looked down at Martina.

Her head darted away. He went over and bent down at her level. "Hey, can you tell me your name?"

She turned around coyly. "My-my name is Martina. But I can't talk or auntie will get mad and scream, okay? Please?"

"That's her aunt?" thought Pike. "What happened to your parents?"

"My-my mommy is in another town," she said.

"And your dad?" he asked.

Martina paused, "My daddy's dead…"

Pike was speechless. He looked at this girl that stood before him, gripping her dress.

…

_A little boy played in the ruins alone. He thought of it as his own palace. But yet, he had no one else to play with. _

"_What's with your hair?" screamed a bigger boy. A crowd of kids encircled him._

"_You know it's dangerous to walk around with your eyes shut," teased a girl. Pike glanced around at all the grinning faces._

_Suddenly, everything was orange as a wooden plank whacked his face. A boy held it, laughing, "Look, he ran into a house."_

_The other kids laughed around him._

_All he could remember was the sun shining overhead, glowing as if it were calling him._

_One last thought buzzed in his mind before blacking out. _

"_What's wrong with me?"_

…

He knew what it felt to be all alone.

"Well, what are you doing here?" he asked. He was careful not to scare her away.

"I have to work so I can see mommy again," she said.

"Martina! Quit socializing and get me a bucket of water from the well. Move it!"

She spun around, "Yes auntie."

She ran outside immediately.

"I might as well get to work," said Pike. He walked over to the barn and pushed open the wooden doors.

"Glad to see you're here," said Dessiney. He pushed up his glasses as he opened the gate. He led a white mare out of the shed.

"Okay, I need you to lead this here mare out and wash her," he said. "But be careful, she gets frightened easily."

Pike nodded yes and carefully led the white mare out. She was a pretty mare, white and warm.

In the gated spot was a small trough filled with water. He lightly tugged on the reign and led the mare in front of it. Pike was finally taking the steps to a better life, a more mature life.

He looked over the horse and into the town. Not a soul was outside as the wind blew over, making the cabbage leaves flutter.

Pike rolled up his sleeves as he started working on the horse. The dogs started barking frantically.

"Why are they causing so much noise?" said Pike. He hopped over the fence to see what happened. A dog dashed up to him, yelping and howling as it spun around running towards another direction.

Pike understood what it wanted him to do. The dog ran over to the well, pawing it on its hind legs.

"What?"

Pike looked into the well.

Martina splashed frantically as she tried to stay at the surface.

"Martina, are you alright?" he yelled down there.

"Help!"

That was the last word she screamed before she went under.

"What should I do?" Pike tried to think quickly. "If I go get help, she might drown while I'm gone."

There was only one thing he could do, and had to do.

He firmly tied the rope of the bucket to the post and tied the end around his arm. Hesitantly, he took one last breath and lowered himself into the well, submerging his whole body into the deep water.

He could feel Martina thrashing. He lowered himself deeper, getting closer to the vibrations.

Suddenly, it stopped. He looked down into the darkness of the water. Martina laid floating deeper into the well, unconscious.

He was starting to run out of air. Pike lowered himself deeper and gripped Martina's motionless body.

His body was starting to give in. Pike took in last strength and pulled them both out.

Pike carried her body out and laid her on the grass.

"Martina, wake up."

He shook her as she coughed up water and opened her eyes.

"My lord!" Becky and Dessiney ran over to Pike.

Becky bent down to help Martina. "We heard the dogs barking and went out to see, and next thing we know, we saw you jump into the well."

"You should be proud," said Dessiney. "She could've died if you hadn't came here at all."

Pike was drenched fully, but still, he was happy. Martina smiled up at him.

"You did good," said Becky, slapping him hard on the back.

Pike was happy for himself. "This is a good start…"


	3. Cheville

**Before we start, I wrote this story because I have a habit of investigating the NPC's. So if you've heard anything interesting about any of them, post it! I'm currently trying to collect all of Armenguard's holidays. Once I do, I'm going to post them. **

**Cheville-Humphrey's Peak**

_April 18th was the day my daughter Alice died._

_Maybe I'm just a grieving mother rotting slowly over the death of my ten year old daughter._

_I lost both my husband and my daughter. But I can't help the thought Alice would some day come back. But I know it will never happen._

Cheville stood outside her window, looking at the world in blue eyes. Ever since her daughter passed away, she covered up her blonde hair to hide from the world. She was a skinny, frail woman. Her hand shook as she fitted it on the doorknob.

She stepped outside into the cold night. She peered over to see Mr. Winslett picking up his newspaper. Tiny gnats flew around his porch light.

"Evening, Ms. Cheville," he said smiling, pushing up his glasses. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

She didn't answer back. She was jealous of Catherine. She actually envied Catherine. She had a handsome husband, and a sweet daughter, kind of like she used to.

Cheville walked bitterly back into the house. She couldn't understand why she didn't move on.

She was healing slowly. She stopped crying now. But still, she was not quick enough to keep up with the world.

She remembered the day Alice died. Alice died in her sleep. And that was it.

She was alone.

Cheville couldn't remember the last time she was happy. The last time she felt arms holding her.

She walked slowly towards her diary.

_I miss Alice._

And that was all she wrote. She shut the book tight.

…

"Mommy, what's wrong with that pretty lady? Why is she quiet?" asked Katilyn.

"You mean Cheville," said Catherine. "Um, her daughter and husband have gone to a better place."

"Do you mean next door?" asked Katilyn.

Catherine smiled, "No Katilyn, they've gone to the place where angels fly forever."

She tugged on her mom's skirt. "Won't the angels get tired from flapping their wings all the time?"

Catherine couldn't help grinning, "No dear."

"Do they still flap their wings when they sleep?" asked Katilyn.

"That's enough Katilyn," chuckled Clive. "Come eat your dinner."

She hopped over and sat down. "Gross…celery…"

…

Cheville cooked her dinner. She sat down to eat looking at the two empty chairs in front of her.

Someone should be in those chairs. But they weren't.

Cheville washed her own dishes as she watched the night through her window. She could see Clive picking Katilyn up.

Clive looked over at her. Her head darted down and continued with her dishes.

Drying off her hands, she pulled into her nightgown and got into bed.

…

"_Alice, go to bed," a young woman said._

"_But I'm not sleepy," said this young girl, jumping on her mattress._

"_Alice, daddy wants you to go to sleep early while he's gone. Do you promise me you will do that for daddy?" said the woman. She smiled at her daughter's antics._

"_Okay mom," the girl snuggled into bed._

"_Goodnight dear…"_

…

Cheville woke up. "That whole thing happened before Alice got sick."

She looked at her clock. It was 11:11.

Cheville shrugged it off as she went back into sleep.

_Mommy!_

She sprung up from bed. "Was I hallucinating?"

She heard it loud and clear. She looked around the room for any sign of existence.

She was even scared to move her eyes.

Nothing happened. She gave a few long breaths before resting her head on her pillow.

_Mommy, wake up!_

"No, I'm not hallucinating," she looked around the room. "Alice honey, where are you?"

_Mommy, I'm over here._

She looked over to her door. A shadow was in front of it as it moved quickly.

Cheville tossed on a coat and rushed outside. "Where are you now?"

_Mommy!_

The shadow of the girl danced around town square going to the entrance.

Cheville, still barefoot, followed her daughter. Her daughter jumped under the bridge waiting at the stone floor.

Cheville shook as she pulled up her nightgown and climbed down the ladder. Her leg tapped the ground as she forced her body to jump down.

_Mommy, I want to talk…_

Cheville ran to her daughter and threw her arms around her.

_Daddy and I miss you…_

Cheville choked her tears as she stood on her knees, holding tight on her. "I know Alice; I miss you and daddy, too."

_We don't want you to be sad. Daddy wants you to find another man and have another child._

"But I can't," she sobbed.

_Mommy, please. I won't be able to rest in peace if you're not happy._

"I don't want to forget you," sobbed Cheville.

_I won't forget you either. But you have to move on for us._

Cheville sniffed back tears. "Tell daddy I miss him and I love him okay?"

_Okay mommy. I have to go now._

Cheville let go of her daughter as she walked away.

_And mommy, tell Katilyn that we angels never get tired. _

_I love you…_

Cheville watched her walk away and fade. She walked home that cold night.

_Next morning…_

Cheville stepped out of her house. The day bloomed like a flower, just there to grace the day. Clive stepped outside.

"Good morning, Ms. Cheville," he said, waving.

"Good morning, Mr. Clive," she said back.

Even that surprised Clive. She had never responded back before.

As Clive walked into his house, she started to untie the white bonnet that concealed her hair. Letting it unwind, it blew away in the wind, going only god knows where.

Her blond hair blew in the wind. She walked fondly to Clive's house with a gift for Katilyn.

"Today is going to be a great day…"


	4. Armenguard

**Armenguard-Boot Hill**

"Armenguard, quit talking to them while they work," commanded Aunt Shalte.

The little girl wiped off her puffy dress and sighed, jumping down from the stairs.

"Where did she learn to do this from?" asked Tesla to Shalte, whispering in her ear.

"She's too young. There's no way she can possibly learn from herself," she whispered back.

Virginia giggled and bent down, softly patting her head. "Flirting again, Armenguard?"

"What's flirting?" asked Armenguard.

Virginia giggled harder. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Jet sat in a nearby chair. "Yo Ginny, how long we staying here?"

"Just a few days," she said.

Shalte went to talk to Armenguard. "Now listen to me. You are too young to _flirt_. You're just a little girl and Tony is twenty-three. Plus, it's just obnoxious."

"What's her problem?" asked Gallows.

"I'd like to know, too," said Clive.

Virginia giggled harder. "My aunt says that Armenguard has been flirting with every cute boy she sees."

"Wow, I wonder where she got it from," said Clive.

"Beats me," said Gallows. "She's flirting and she's younger than Ginny. Heh, what's the world coming to?"

The team walked to Virginia's house for dinner. Armenguard and Virginia's aunt and uncle followed closely behind.

Shalte pulled Armenguard away. "Don't flirt with Neil."

Armenguard grumped in defeat.

The team made themselves at home, and sat at the table, waiting for dinner.

"How was your journey?" asked Shalte. "You must be tired."

"Some complications, but we're fine," said Virginia.

Gallows rose from his chair triumphantly, "Don't worry; I'll protect your precious niece. Plus, she's got the greatest drifter born on her side." He pointed to himself with his thumb.

Virginia giggled. Gallows sure was a born comedian.

Aunt Shalte was smiling pleasantly. "I'm sure you do a good job at that."

Jet was whispering to Clive, not even touching his food. "I can't stand it. She can't shut up about boys." He anxiously poked at his mashed potatoes.

"Armenguard, we told you that flirting is not a good thing, especially at your age," said Shalte nervously.

"Okay, I'll never do it ever in my life," said Armenguard.

"Now, I wouldn't say that," said Shalte. She sliced into her meat nervously.

Armenguard stared at her. "Why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Shalte. "Now eat your dinner."

"Aww, you always say that," said Armenguard disappointed.

"So, um, when did her _problem _start?" asked Virginia.

"It started since your last visit," said Shalte. "Now she can't stop at all."

Jet darted his eyes in a curious stance.

Aunt Shalte laid her head down. "She's even talked to strangers on the street."

"Really? How so?" said Clive. Obviously, he had a daughter so he knew about these kinds of things.

"We once went to Little Twister. Well, I guess we let her out of our sight for too long. When we found her, she was talking to this blonde man."

"What did he look like?" asked Virginia.

"He wore a long coat, and he had a hat," she said.

"That must be Ian," said Virginia. "No worries, he's no threat."

"Thank god," said Shalte. "I was so frightened that day."

"Armenguard, I think you should go to bed," said Tesla. "It's late."

Armenguard grumpily jumped off her chair, she mumbled as she stomped up the stairs. "You're not even my parents."

"We should get going, too," said Virginia.

"No, why don't you stay here for the night?" asked Shalte.

"Well, if you insist Mrs. Maxwell," said Gallows.

"Gallows, you're such a charm," said Virginia bouncing upstairs.

"C'mon we can have a sleepover!" screamed Virginia.

Clive, Gallows, and Jet slumped unwillingly behind.

_Later that night…_

Virginia and her team slept on the floor with an assortment of party items littered everywhere. Jet had a lamp on his head. Clive had pantyhose on his head. And Gallows had a bra on his head.

A loud sound smacked against the house.

Virginia's head shot up, "Dare!"

Clive, Gallows, and Jet woke up to her sudden outburst.

"Seriously, who could be knocking on our door at this time!" said Shalte, galloping downstairs.

Virginia hid a pistol in her nightgown, just in case.

Shalte opened the door.

What was at it?

Neil was restraining Armenguard. "I think she belongs to you."

"Oh my god, how did she, what did she, just what happened here?" asked Shalte.

"She somehow got into my room. She was standing over my bed when I woke up," said Neil. "I had to drag her back here."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," said Shalte.

"It's nothing," said Neil. He started walking away. "Goodnight to yall."

Shalte shut the door in shame and embarrassment. She turned around.

"Oh my god, Armenguard, I can understand flirting, but stalking and trespassing?" said Shalte.

"I wasn't stalking," said Armenguard. "I was just watching him through his windows."

"Just go to bed before you get in more trouble," said Tesla, pointing upstairs.

"Okay," she slouched upstairs and slammed her door.

Soon the morning came and news of breakfast filled the house.

"Good morning guys," said Virginia. Shalte had seen what they did to the room so she forced them to clean it up the night before. Shalte fried some eggs as she laid a big steak in front of all of them.

"Thank you auntie," said Virginia.

"Yeah, we should be going this morning," said Clive. "We can't stay here forever."

Gallows raised his glass of orange juice, toasting the air. "Hear hear."

Jet poked at his meat as Virginia angrily elbowed him. "Eat it and don't be rude."

"Fine," Jet cut a square and jammed it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

The day went on as Virginia left Boot Hill.

She saddled her horse, carefully climbing on. "Goodbye auntie. Goodbye uncle."

"Goodbye Virginia," said Tesla, waving.

The horse rode in a cloud of dust as they rode off.

"I wonder, Armenguard, where did you learn to do what you did last night?" asked Shalte. "Where did you learn to get into his house undetected?"

"Oh," said Armenguard. "I saw Ginny doing it the last time she was here…"


End file.
